


Carry you home

by happyinthesilence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, drunk chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is a lightweight and Raleigh has to do the heavy lifting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry you home

Chuck wasn’t much of a drinker.

Between growing up in the Jeager program, constant Kaiju threats, and then recovering on massive amounts of narcotics he had never really had the chance.

Raleigh knew this. He also knew that meant Chuck would have a pretty low tolerance. Which is exactly why he had tried to get him to pace himself.

They had been out celebrating Australia Day and after a BBQ and a day listening to various bands at music festival Chuck had wanted to stop into a local pub. The mood was exuberant and Chuck hadn’t smiled so openly since Raleigh had known him, so when Chuck gotten progressively drunker Raleigh couldn’t bring himself to complain.

It helped that Chuck got clingier the more he drank. He plastered himself to Raleigh so closely that Raleigh could feel every laugh vibrate through his own chest.

When Chuck’s head landed on his shoulder Raleigh decided to finally call it a night. “C’mon Babe. Let’s head home.”

“Arright.” Chuck slurred with a smile.

The redhead tried to stumble to his feet and failed spectacularly. Raleigh’s arms shot out to catch him and Chuck latched on to his shoulders. Chuck just giggled. “Srry, love.” Raleigh rolled his eyes and started steering him towards the door, dodging tables and keeping an arm wrapped securely around his waist keeping him upright.

By the time they stepped out onto the curb Chuck’s feet had officially stopped receiving signals from his brain.

Raleigh had two choices at this point try to get a cab or just carry Chuck the 10 blocks to their apartment. Calling cab would take a while and he honestly just wanted to get this adorable mess home to their bed.

“I’m gonna pick you up babe.” Raleigh said as he turned his back to Chuck squatting slightly. “C’mon Babe, up.”

Chuck tried, he really did, but he was useless trying to get on Raleigh’s back. It was a healthy combination of ranger training and luck that got Chuck on.

Chuck’s arms draped over Raleigh’s shoulders and slid inside of his shirt front. He could feel Chuck’s lips against his neck and the steady wisp of his breath against his skin smelled like the whiskey Chuck had been drinking.

“Love you.” Chuck mumbled into Raleigh’s skin and his breathing evened out in sleep.

Raleigh just smiled as he started for home. “Love you too Babe.”


End file.
